The present invention relates to a friction material for brakes, particularly, to a composite friction material having made it possible to achieve a high braking power from initial application.
Recently, accompanying with the speed of cars, high braking power from initial application has been required also for the friction material for disc brake.
In order to achieve such high braking power from initial application, the organic components in the surface area of friction material have been eliminated so far by burning the surface of friction material with hot plate, gas flame or the like for improving said initial effect.
By such method, however, there have been inconveniences that increased production processes of friction material result in a cause for cost-up, that burning unevenness generates in surface layer, that flatness of friction surface becomes poor, and the like.
As a result of extensive investigations in view of this situation, a composite friction material for brakes with improved initial braking power on braking has been developed by the invention.